


The Proposal

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants to ask Alex to marry him. He really truly does. Yet he keeps letting the perfect moment pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A caged Animal

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short, but I swear the next one(s) will be longer.  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments welcome I love knowing what you guys think.  
> <3

            His hands stayed in his pockets. He kept touching the little gold circle hidden there. He had bought it ages ago, but had never gotten the nerve to even take it out of the bag. He had put it in his dresser and left it there. He was scared of the outcome, the reaction, what if it was the worst instead of the best? He just wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to face the consequences if she were to say no.

            He and Alex had been together for a while now, not that anyone had really known until a few months before. He had fallen for her the day she walked on set if he was honest with himself, but that was mostly lust. He had really truly admitted he loved her the day Salome had looked at him and said, “You love my mom, don’t you?” He hadn’t even given it a thought before the yes came spilling from his lips and Salome just hugged him and told him that was good. She had never told anyone, never even used it as blackmail to get Matt to take her for ice cream.

            Eventually Alex had told her daughter and of course Salome just laughed. She looked at her sheepishly, “Mom, I know. I’ve known since Matt came to stay with us two summers ago when I caught him sneaking into your room at midnight.”

            “WHAT!?” Alex looked mortified, but Salome just laughed and walked away. Alex had looked at Matt and he just shrugged, grinning at her like a child who had gotten caught long after his crime had been committed.

            Now that everyone pretty much knew, he wanted to take the next step. He loved her so very much. She made him happier than he ever thought he could be. He just didn’t know when he was going to do it.

            So he paced whenever they weren’t filming, his hands in his pockets, his thoughts miles and miles away.

            Alex had notice Matt’s strange behavior and decided to go see if she could draw him out of his weird mood. She walked up behind him as quiet as possible, “Something wrong darling?”

            He jumped and whirled on her, not realizing she was only a step behind him, and nearly knocked her down. He grabbed her arm trying to balance them both. “Sorry, love. Are you ok?”

            “Yeah I’m fine. I want to know if you are ok.”

            “Of course, why would anything be wrong with me?”

            “Well considering you have been pacing like a caged animal all day and not even flirting or tripping over things, I think everyone is getting a bit worried.” She looked at him with concern.

            “I’m sorry. I’ve just been thinking. I’m fine I swear.” He brought his hand up to cup her face. She nuzzled into his touch. He should just do it right now. He should just drop to one knee in front of the entire crew and ask her to marry him. In his pocket his fingers wrapped around the diamond ring. He smiled at her, “I love you.”

            “I love you too darling.” She kissed his palm, lingering for a moment. He should do it. Just do it. He was frozen, staring at this beautiful woman he knew he didn’t deserve. She had always been so far out of his league and somehow he had been lucky enough that she had fallen for him. Her daughter even loved him, and all he wanted was to be there for them and care for them.

            Just as his hand left her cheek the director called them to film their next scene. Matt kicked himself mentally for letting his chance get away. He knew he should quit being so damn nervous and just do it. He needed to quit waiting around, she would be leaving in a month to finish her transition back to the UK, with Salome in tow. Knowing that they were going to be married might make it all a bit easier for them, or a bit worse. She may say no.So he let the moment pass as the director called for them to film another scene.


	2. A Feral Smile

That was only the first time he had let the moment get away. The next was that night. They had gone back their company flats and were standing in the hall between their doors. Alex was leaned into him, looking up at him with those perfect puppy eyes and pouty lips.

“Darling, would like to stay in my flat tonight?” He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too, but it sprung a wonderful idea in his head.

“Actually love,” he bent so he was just a whisper in her ear, “How about you go in there and put on that pretty lingerie set I bought you and meet me in my room in an hour and a half?” Just the thought sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. What was he planning? She couldn’t wait to find out.            

She gave him a simply feral smile, “Of course darling, anything for you.” She kissed him and turned and walked into her flat. Matt was all of a sudden very hyper and had so much to do in an hour and a half.

He threw his jacket in the coat closet, which he never does, and hurried to his bedroom. There were clothes everywhere, the floor, the chair, the top of the dresser, carelessly discarded after a long day of work or right before a long night of Alex. He began picking it all up, throwing it in the hamper in his in suite bathroom that he never used. He quickly shed the clothes he had on and deposited them too. He jumped in a cold shower, not wanting to wait for the hot water and hurriedly scrubbed the day away.

After ten minutes he jumped back out and dried himself. He ran to his dresser and pulled out the pair of black jeans that Alex had bought him. They were a bit big and hung from his hips in a way he assumed Alex liked. He padded barefoot back into the bathroom. He combed his wet hair and brushed his teeth. Then he dug through a drawer getting all the red candles he had hidden there. He was saving them for a night like this, a night he knew he never wanted her to forget.

He cleaned off the top of the night stand, by shoving everything in the drawer, and began placing candles on all the flat surfaces. As he got the candles in place he looked at his handy work. It was perfect. He ran to his kitchen to get two glasses and bottle of wine. He glanced at his clock he had twenty minutes. He found a bowl and place the bottle inside the dump ice over it. He moved quickly through the flat and place it on the dresser with the two glasses. Then he filled both glasses half way.

He stood there for a second. He felt like he was forgetting something. He patted his pockets realizing the ring was not there. “Shit!” He ran in the bathroom and dug his pants out of the hamper and shoved his hand in the pocket. When his were met with coolness of the gold he relaxed a bit. He pulled it out and looked at it. This was it. This one little object had the ability to make or break his heart. He was going to propose to Alex Kingston. He was about to change his life forever.

He heard his door open. He jumped and shoved the little ring in his pocket. “Sweetie?” Alex’s voice rang through the small flat, sexual and a bit shy.

“Back here love.” He called as he moved up against the wall, where he would be blocked from her view by the door.

He could hear her heels click down the hardwood hallway. She peeked in the room tentatively then walked inside. The moment she cleared the doorway Matt pushed the door shut. The slam caused Alex to jump and turn around. Matt just stood leaned against the wall, a dangerous smirk on his face as he looked up at her through his hair.

“Matt, you almost gave me a heart attack.” She clutched at her robe. The silky purple robe that Matt had bought her because it matched the lingerie that was supposedly under it.

He gestured towards the wine on the dresser, “Fancy a drink?” He moved to grab the glasses.

“Oh yes, Sweetie,” She took the glass from him and sipped the wine. She looked him up and down. She watched the way this throat moved as he swallowed his wine. She rake her eyes down his chest, seeing every muscle flex and shift as he shifted his weight. The way his pants hung off his hips was simply sinful. He looked like a god. She stepped towards him, untying the sash of her robe, letting it fall open. “So, why exactly am I here under strict orders to wear this particular set of lingerie? I highly doubt you just wanted to chat over a glass of wine in the candle light.” She glance around at the cleaned room, all the candles lit and throwing shadows across the contours of their bodies.

He stepped closer to her, his right hand finding its place at the dip in her waist. “Maybe I just wanted to look at you,” He smirked. He took her wine glass and his and set them back on the dresser top. “Maybe I wanted to eat you alive. Maybe you’ll just have to wait and find out.” He winked at her and she giggled. She loved when he played these games. When she didn’t know if he was going to be dominant and demanding or sweet and carful. It excited her to see if he wanted a submissive Alex or a feisty one.

He put his left hand in his pocket as he walk towards the bed. His fingers found the little diamond ring. The little ring that represented his entire heart. All the love he has ever felt, all the good times and bad times, every smile and tear, every night he stayed awake just to look at her and watch her breathe was in that little piece of metal.

When he turned to look at her she had dropped her robe, and even after seeing this sight and those similar a million times, his mouth went dry and he lost the ability to form words. There she stood in the candle light in her purple and black lace lingerie. The bra lifted her breast magnificently, causing her cleavage to go on for days. The matching panties were nearly see through, he could tell she had decided to shave for the occasion. The garter belt held up the black stockings with purple bow. Her feet clad in black stilettoes, making her at least six inches taller.

She smiled at him and batted her lashes, “I rather like the idea of you eating me alive,” she purred. She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. Both his hands found her waist as he sat on the bed. She placed herself on his lap. She was so sexual at times. He had to ask right now. “Alex, darling, I have something to ask you.” Matt stuttered out. Alex had begun biting and sucking his neck and ear.

She stopped only to say, “Yes darling?” and then continued her assault. She had gotten her legs on either side. She didn’t relent, even after he didn’t answer, the pure arousal was clouding his thoughts. He was going to ask her an important, life changing question, but she was moving down his chest now and he had fallen backwards on the bed. She was making obscene slurping noises as he licked his chest and left love bites.

When she finally made it to the waistband of his pants he could no longer control himself. He grabbed her and flipped them over then attacked her mouth. He made quick work of her bra, tossing it to the floor. He moved down her body, capturing her right nipple in his mouth. She moaned when his tongue made contact, swirling around it over and over. His hand was pinching and caressing her other breast. Then he switched sides.

When he was satisfied both breasts had received and adequate amount of attention, he moved down her body. Kissing every inch of her skin between her chest and her waist. When he reached her panties he nuzzled her sex through the thin fabric. She let out a needy moan and grabbed his hair, “Please darling.” She begged.

“As you wish,” and he moved the fabric to the side and began to lick at her sex. As his tongue explored her his hands were undoing the hooks of the garter belt. His tongue move in and out of her, his nose brush her clit, pulling the most beautiful sounds from her mouth.

Alex was so close she could feel the heat boiling up inside her. She felt almost bad because she had caused him to completely forget the question he was going to ask. She’d have to remind him later. As his tongue found that sweet spot deep inside, she dug her nails into his scalp. She moaned loud and suddenly he stopped. He moved to the floor and removed her heels as she pouted for him to continue his previous actions. He took one heel off at a time. He kissed up each of her legs until she could feel his hot breath against her most intimate parts. She ached for him and wanted him to just take her. “Matt please, I need you.” He was not planning on making it easy for her as he pulled her stockings off at and agonizingly slow pace. He pulled her panties down next, but left the garter belt. He had a kink for them.

He knew he was driving her to the point of madness and his pants were uncomfortably tight to say the least. “What do you want love?” he asked her sweetly as he laid beside her. She didn’t answer, she pounced. She jumped on his legs and undid his pants in a blur of curls and skin. She ripped his pants off, overjoyed to find nothing underneath.

She took his throbbing erection in her hand. “I want you.” She moaned out as she lined herself up and sank down on him. He moaned with her. As she began to bounce on him, he realized just how long he wasn’t going to last. He rolled them over and began pounding into her. She clawed at his back, as the string of curses and endearments left her lips. He could feel the heat building in his belly, he knew he was close, then Alex exploded. She screamed his named and bit his shoulder. Her bite sent him over the edge. He filled her as he moaned her name into her hair.

After their breathing returned to normal he slipped out of her and pulled her into his side. He kissed up and down her neck gently. “I love you darling,” slipped sleepily from her lips, and then she was out. He looked at her for a while, she was so at peace when she was asleep. He loved her so much, but asking her would have to wait until another day, he didn’t think he could have calmed himself enough to do it today anyway.

“I love you too, Alex.” He whispered as he let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promise, this one is much longer. Enjoy ;)


	3. "I want to stay here with you"

The next time Matt should have proposed but lost his nerve was at the airport. It was the last time Alex would be venturing back to the states to get the last of her and Salome’s things. He had the ring in his pocket.

  
“Matty, I’m going to miss you so much.” Salome whined. She had wrapped herself around his waist.

  
He looked down at the girl and patted her back, “I know poppet, but it’ll only be a week. Then you’ll be right back here with me.” He bent and kissed the top of her head.

  
“Can I Skype you?” She looked up with watery eyes. Matt unwrapped her arms so he could get down to her level. Her dark hair in pigtails that framed her face. She had stolen his heart the moment he had met her. She was his playmate, his best little friend, his partner in crime.

  
He wiped a tear from her cheek, “Of course, that would make me very happy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up onto his hip. She sniffled into his neck as he rubbed her back and shushed her. He really loved that little girl and seeing her upset was killing him.

  
Alex stood watching the heart wrenching scene. She was almost tempted to tell her to stay here with Matt, but then she realized she would have a great mess to clean when she returned. She really didn’t want to go either, but it was the last time for a long while she would have to. She was ready to be back here in her birthplace, back here with her family, back here with the long lanky man currently holding her daughter like she was his. Then to make it worse Matt looked up at her from under his floppy hair and smiled, the saddest smile she had ever seen.  
He held out his empty arm to her as the tears spilled over. She moved to him quickly, burying her face in his shoulder. She let her sobs shake her shoulders. She breathed him in, he smelled of his cologne and something that reminded her of rain, so maybe she would still remember when it was late and she was alone. He patted her back and kissed her head. She loved him so much and she knew any outsider looking in would see a small family being separated and sense the love. That’s what she was hoping they could be, a family.

  
Matt wanted to stay in that moment forever, then he decided there was a little trinket burning a hole in his pocket. He held them for a moment longer, then let go of Alex. He put his hand on her cheek, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. She leaned in to the touch. Salome was still clinging to him. He kissed her cheek, “Salome sweetie, you are going to have to let go sometime,” He whispered to her.

  
“Matty, I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you.” She looked at him with teary pleading eyes.

  
“I know sweetheart, I know. You’ll come back to me though, and we’ll never have to be apart again.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She had become his girl and he hadn’t even noticed. He was hers just the same. He sat her back on her feet, and kissed her head. She turned and took Alex’s hand. He looked up at Alex and smiled, “And you’ll come back to me too, right?”

  
She smiled at him, “Of course, my love, I will never want to be anywhere else.” In that moment he felt his heart swell to the point he thought it would burst from his chest. The two beautiful ladies standing in front of him had become his entire world. His hand found its way into his pocket and his fingers found the ring. He screamed in his mind. It was the time, the perfect time. She would leave with a smile instead of tears. He knew he should do it, but then they called for her flight to board and all his courage flew from his body. She would still have to leave and they couldn’t celebrate their engagement with her staying across and ocean. So he let the moment slip away. He hugged and kissed them both and watched them until they disappeared through the gate.

  
He kicked himself the entire way back to the flat, the flat that when she returned they would share. A happily little family, if he ever quit being a coward and asked her to marry him. He walked in the door and toed off his shoes. He looked around the flat. The emptiness was overwhelming. No Alex sing with Salome down the hall. No giggles when Matt tripped over the edge of the carpet. Nothing. He fell to the couch, hating himself for not saying anything.

  
Alex sat on a plane, staring out the window, wanting nothing more than to be back with him. Salome sat next to her watching a movie on her iPad. She watched clouds, trying not to think too much. Matt was wonderful and she wanted to spend every day for the rest of her life with him. She had been waiting for a long time just wondering if he would ever pop the question. She wouldn’t blame him if he never did, she did have a bit of a track record with failed marriages, but it would be nice if he did. He was such a wonderful person, he was sweet and smart and funny, he knew everything about her and loved her anyway, plus Salome absolutely adored him. One day maybe her would. She smiled at the thought of marry Matt, she would do it properly this time, and she wouldn’t mess it up. She wanted Matt forever. That was the thought she clung to as she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short again. I'm sorry. I hope you are enjoying it so far. :)  
> I love reading your comments. <3


	4. Boxes

Matt stayed in his flat, on his couch, watching crap telly for two days before Arthur decided he needed to make sure his dear friend was ok. They rarely locked their doors when they stayed in the company flats and Arthur assumed Matt was probably moping around packing so his things could be moved to the flat with Alex, so when he found that Matt’s door was locked he became concerned.

He knocked twice. He could hear the TV through the door, and he thought maybe Matt was just asleep, but then he heard Matt curse as he tripped over something. He waited a moment, hoping he tripped on his way to the door, but has the seconds passed he realized Matt was just going to ignore him. He knocked again in case Matt hadn’t heard him and waited. When there was no response he called to his friend through the door. “Matt! I just wanted to make sure you were ok mate! Open up!”

Matt didn’t bother. He didn’t care right now because he was mad, he hadn’t asked the love of his life to marry him before she hopped on a plane. He still had five more days to wait before she would return and he wasn’t sure that he could do it then either. He hated himself because he was a coward.

Arthur was persistent. He knew Karen had the extra keys to all their flats, but her own, that one Arthur had. He went to Karen and told her he needed the key to Matt’s flat.

“What did stupid face do? Lock himself out again?” She laughed.

“No, he won’t let me in and I haven’t seen him in two days. I’m worried he can’t take care of himself while Alex is away. I’m checking on him.” Arthur said seriously.

“Oh,” Karen’s eyes got wide, “Maybe we should both go. We’re his mates. He may just need some cheering up.”

They both stood in front of his door. Arthur knocked just to see if he might let them in. In a few moments Karen grunted and unlocked the door.

Matt jumped when the redhead busted through his door. He didn’t move from his spot on the couch. “Oi! Moon face, what are you doing?”

Arthur shook his head as he entered the flat. He watched Karen grab Matt’s shirt and hoist him into a sitting position. She had never learned to be anything but abrasive. She sat next to him and looked him in the eye, “What’s your problem Smithers? Can’t go without Alex?”

“Shut up Karen.” He groaned and fell over into her lap.

“Matt, what happened when Alex left? Is there something we missed that caused your sudden loss of interest?” Arthur sat down in the chair across from them. His friend looked truly distraught and he was beginning to get very worried. This was happy-go-lucky Matt, nothing could every bring Matt down, not like this. Karen looked up at him only meeting his eyes for a second and he could see the worry they share.

“Matt, Alex will be back, I am sure you don’t want her to find you like this. Please tell us what is wrong.” Karen whispered.

Matt hid his face in her lap and mumbled. Arthur looked around the flat. He had cleaned it in the last few days. Takeaway boxes littered the counter. Empty cans sat on the coffee table. Arthur was sure the bedroom would look no better. There was something going on here that was much greater than just Alex leaving for a week. Matt had gone through months of them being separated and never fallen apart like this. “Matt what happened. I will not believe this is just because our Alex has left. What happened in the past two days that has caused you to just not care?”

Matt lifted his face from Karen’s lap. It’s wasn’t that he didn’t care, he was just mad at himself for letting every perfect, wonderful moment pass him by. He was worried because if he did ever muster up the courage she could say no. He was so conflicted and he shouldn’t be. “Arthur, it’s not Alex. It’s me.”

“What does that mean?” Karen stared at him.

Matt sat up and looked them both in the eye. “I have been trying for a month to propose! I am the biggest coward. I have had so many wonderful opportunities and every time I think I can I don’t.” Matt threw himself back down on the couch and groan. Arthur and Karen stared, slack jawed, at their dear friend.

“You want to marry her?!” Karen squealed

“That’s wonderful Mate.”

“It would be if I could actually ask. I have had the ring for six months. I have been trying to ask for three. Every single time I get a chance I stop myself.” He shook his head.

“We could help you know. You could do it the day she gets home. You will be in the new flat then. We could finish unpacking all the other stuff, then decorate and make it all romantic, then Stupid head and I will take Sal and you and Alex can have dinner and you can ask.” Karen smiled at him and grabbed his hand, “Matt, you can do it and we can help.”

Matt looked at them. He didn’t know what to do, he certainly wasn’t making anything happen by himself. Maybe with the help of his friends he could do this. “Ok,” he nodded and smiled, “thanks.” Then he hugged his friends to him tightly. He didn’t know what he would do without them.

That night, after Karen and Arthur had made him shower and eat and pack the rest of his things for the move, he opened his laptop. He had a Skype date with a very special little girl and he had to ask her a very important question. He texted Alex and told her to get her daughter on the computer so he could see them. When the little green circle next to Salome’s username popped up he hit the call button. Soon the smiling faces of his favorite girls filled his vision, and he smiled for the first time in days.

“Hello beautifuls! How are my two wonderful ladies?” He grinned at the screen. Alex looked radiant, no make-up on, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, a tank top on. She looked like she didn’t have a care in the world.

Salome had her hair braided again and wore a shirt with her favorite Doctor on it, of course it was him. “Matty!!!!!! I miss you so much! I am soooooo bored without you to play with!” Salome smiled brightly. Matt laughed at the exaggeration because he knew by the way their skins had tanned they had been to the beach.

“I miss you too poppet. I am dreadfully bored as well.”

“Darling, are those boxes I see behind you? Have you packed everything already?” She looked so surprised and the feeling he got knowing he was the one who could make her smile like that was like no other.

“Yeah. I decided to get started, then before I knew it, it was done. Darvill and Kaz are going to help me get some of it moved tomorrow. I know I still have four days but I wanted to get it done.”

She smiled at him, her eyes alight, she looked so in love. He wanted to make her look like that every day. He wanted to give her a new reason to be in love every day for the rest of forever. Just then the sound of an oven timer going off rang in the distance. “Oh! Salome hurry up with him so we can eat. I love you Matt. I will talk to you soon.” She stood from beside Salome and blew a kiss before disappearing from the range of the webcam.

He waited until he thought she was far enough away she wouldn’t hear then looked at the child on the screen seriously, “Salome, I have a very important question to ask you. I need you to be completely honest and you cannot tell your mum.”

Salome put on her serious face for him and said, “Ok Matt.”

“Ok darling. You know I love your mum very much right?” Salome nodded, “You know I love you very much too, and I want nothing more than to be in your life forever.” She nodded again, “Ok. Well I wanted to know if you would give me your blessing to marry your mum.” Salome immediately began to squeal yes. He waved his hands around trying to get her attention so she would realize she could give it away.

She covered her mouth with her hands and nodded. “Yes Matty, yes. I would love that. You would be my dad.” He had never seen that lovely little girl smile so big in his life. He knew this was the right thing to do.

“Well here’s the plan. When you guys arrive home. The flat will be unpacked and decorated. Arthur and Kazza are going to take you to dinner and a movie so I can have some time with your mum ok?

“Yeah, ok. I like that idea. Can I be there when you actually do it though? Like you can spend however long with mom, but wait til I’m back to ask her? I want to see her reaction. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you.”

Matt’s felt like every prayer had been answered when she said that, “Of course love, now go eat. Tell your mum I love her.”

“Ok Matty, I love you. Bye.”

“I love you too Salome. So very much.” Then the screen when dark and Matt closed his computer.


	5. The Day Had Come

When the day had come Matt was nothing but nerves. Karen and Arthur had helped Matt get the last of the boxes moved. They spent hours getting furniture moved to the perfect positions, clothes put in drawers and closets, they even managed to get the kitchen organized and stocked with food. When everything was finished they had an hour to spare before the girls would be home from the airport.

            “I think we did a wonderful job,” Karen said as she spread herself across the settee, “It looks wonderful.”

            “Yeah, I’m knackered. We still have to entertain Sal tonight too.” Arthur sighed as he found a spot on the floor.

            “That girl is an angel.”

            “Yes, a very hyper angel.” Arthur closed his eyes and slouched to the floor, “I need a nap.”

            Matt chuckled at the conversation. He had to give it to his friends, they had done everything they could to help him. As they relaxed Matt scurried around the kitchen. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to prepare for his special dinner with Alex. He stared in the freezer, he had chicken breasts, he could make chicken parmesan and pasta. He looked to see if he had everything he needed. When he opened the cupboard he found it all, bless Karen for her ability to shop.

            Matt preheated the oven and prepared the chicken in a baking dish. Once he had finished that and had it in the oven he went to sit with his friends only to find them both asleep. He smiled to himself and decided to look at all the work they had done.

            He walked in Salome’s room first. Hopeful they had arranged everything to her liking. The walls were painted purple. Not that you could really tell with all her posters and drawings on the wall. Matt looked at the portrait on the wall of himself Salome had done one day on set. It was very good and he couldn’t believe she did it while he had been moving around. That was why her new drawing table with fully stocked drawers would be the best surprise. They had managed to get her bed and desk in place without anyone getting hurt. Her dresser was in the corner with the TV and DVD player set up along with her Xbox. The clothes that she had gotten boxed were all put away and her bookshelf was almost full. Matt knew there wouldn’t be room when the rest of her things got here.

            He smiled at the thought of all the memories that would be made in this room. She would draw and read and get ready for her first date and Matt could see her growing up and packing the room back into the boxes he had unpacked. She was going to be his now and that was something that had him in awe.

            He left the room and walked down the hallway to his and Alex’s room. The walls a plain white. He had her vanity set up next to the window with all her perfume and makeup on it exactly the way he had it before. All their clothes in the closet and dresser. He looked around and imagined all the love that would be made in this room. How, soon, her perfume will permeate every soft surface.

           He sighed as he walked into the living room to wake his friends. “Wake up, they will be here soon.”

            They stir as Matt patted and kicked at them. He walked into the kitchen and started the pasta. The chicken would be done and ten and the girls would be there in five and he needed it to be perfect. He soon heard a key hit in the lock and the door open, then there was noise and Salome squealing and Alex voice ringing out, “Who did this?”

            Matt followed the sound out into the living room. He found Arthur hauling Salome up onto his shoulders and Karen embracing Alex tight. “We did love. Everything in its proper place.” He winked at her. She took his breath away when she moved towards him, full of love and longing, then his arms were around her. His nose found her hair and he breathed in her scent. She was his and soon it would be official. They stayed in the embrace long after the others had left to go to the movie. Then Alex finally detached herself and ask, “What is that wonderful smell?”

            “Dinner, “Matt laughed and moved to plate their meal. He put a two plates and two glasses of wine on the table. He took Alex by the hand and led her to the table.

            “This looks wonderful darling, but why? This is a dreadful amount of work to do after spending all day unpacking and moving furniture.” She said as she took a sip of wine, humming with contentment.

            “I wanted to do something special for you. It really wasn’t so difficult. Arthur and Karen where a big help and they took poppet out so we could be alone.”

            “Well I owe them a thank you.” She took a bite of her chicken and closed her eyes, “This is amazing. Are you sure you made it?” She smiled.

            “Oi! Yeah, I’m sure. I have cooking skills.” He pouted at his plate.

            “Darling I love it, and you. Thank you.”

 

            When they had finished their meal, Matt insisted Alex go find a movie to watch while he did the dishes. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, he wanted so badly to go ask right now, but he had promised Salome he would wait. He stared into the sink, washing every dish twice, trying to lengthen the process as much as possible, waiting for Salome to bust through the door.

            “Honey, hurry. I want to watch the movie.” Alex called form the couch.

            “I’m coming love.” With all the dishes in the rack, he dried his hands and went to find his place next to Alex on the couch. “What are we watching?”

            “Well, Salome has had me watching Harry Potter all week, so we are watching the last one.”

            Matt snuggled closer to her, “Ok then. That’s nice.” He only paid attention to the first half hour. He focused mostly on Alex. He memorized the way her hand moved against his leg when she wasn’t thinking about it. How she breathed, in and out, how she held it at a suspenseful part. He smiled as his finger found it's way in one of curls. He loved just getting to look at her.

            Then, without any warning, Salome was running through the door and jumping on him. Her arms around his neck she was talking a mile a minute, “Matty! They took me to see the new Spider Man movie and then we went to the arcade and Karen got me cotton candy and Arthur won me four stuff animals out of the claw machine! Oh it was so fun.” Karen and Arthur had made it to the living room and were laughing at her. Arthur held all the animals he had won. He dropped them in the chair and smiled.

            Matt wrapped his arms around Salome and stood up holding her. It’s now or never, he thought. He place Salome on her feet and kissed her head. He looked at Alex, “Well now that everyone is here I guess I need to say my piece.”

            “What?”

            “Alex, we have been together for a long time. I have seen the worst and the best of you, and you of me. We have learned everything about each other. Every time I look at you I fall more in love,” His hand found its way into his pocket, and her hand found its way to her mouth. He pulled out the little ring and got down on one knee. “I know you have had issues in the past, but I want you just as you are, and I want Salome too. I love both of you so much. Alex will you marry me?”

            She stared at him for a moment with tears in her eyes. Salome looked at her with urgency. It was the moment of truth. Alex could make him the happiest person ever or she could make all the work he’d done and all the time he wasted all for nothing. He looked her in the eye searching for some hint as to what she was thinking.

Suddenly she threw herself in his lap, “YES! Yes!” She cried. He smiled and with shaking hands slide the ring on her finger.

“I love you so much.” He whispered to her. Salome, Karen, and Arthur where whooping and laughing at them. He had finally gotten his girl.

Later, when Karen and Arthur were gone and Salome was tucked into bed, Matt found Alex laying in their bed staring at her hand. He said nothing, he just crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me and Salome, for making me happy, for being you.”

“Of course, how could I not?” He kissed her cheek and snuggled, “Now go to sleep, tomorrow we have to call people and tell them.”

“Oh lord,” she giggled. She relaxed into his touch and they fell into dreams of their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok , so its over. I hope it isn't a disappointment.


End file.
